


I See the Color In Your Veins

by TJ (tjvicious)



Category: Machine Gun Kelly (Musician), Yungblud (Musician)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, Smut, dom harrison, mgk - Freeform, mlm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:27:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23375386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tjvicious/pseuds/TJ
Summary: Dom spends three days with Colson during the 2020 pandemic and things take a turn he didn't see coming.
Relationships: Colson Baker | Machine Gun Kelly/Yungblud | Dominic Harrison
Comments: 18
Kudos: 179





	I See the Color In Your Veins

There was a caveat to the stay at home order that had been placed over Los Angeles. People could leave their homes for essential reasons though it was advised to avoid the public and gather at friend’s houses. That was all well and good for Dom for about three days before he found that cabin fever was slowly creeping in. Tom and Adam were fairly decent distractions and he was able to get some work done but even that was becoming difficult. He could only spend so much time in one place before he got antsy. So he broke the rules and ended up at Colson’s house where he had been for the last three days. 

The first night they had stayed up late listening to music in his room. 

The second night they got a bit too drunk and ended up crashing on Colson’s bed. Dom had woken several hours later to find Colson’s arm wrapped around his waist and the length of his long body pressed to his back. Dom had gone positively still, afraid of waking Colson and finding him upset. Not that it was Dom’s fault but he and Colson had a friendship that heavily toed the line between platonic and not platonic. The affection between them often left Dom breathless and confused. He warred with himself between wanting more and wanting to reject it because it could never be anything more than what it was. This wasn’t the first time Dom had caught feelings for a straight friend. He knew how to deal with it, knew how to get past it. It just took space that he wasn’t necessarily willing to take from Colson. 

When Colson woke a little while later, he said good morning and rolled out of bed like this was something normal. It didn’t come up in conversation so Dom let it go. 

Colson planned to do a livestream that day and Dom was content to hang out quietly in the background and enjoy it. It was difficult for him not to belt out the lyrics of I Think I’m OKAY when it played. He managed to restrain himself because technically he wasn’t supposed to be there. The two of them could get away with a lot of shit before Colson’s managers started side-eyeing them. But when Dom had no real reason to be at Colson’s house or on his Instagram, he was told in no uncertain terms to keep a low profile. It irritated him because it was obvious they felt he was a threat to Colson’s uber masculine brand. Everyone in the world knew that Machine Gun Kelly was completely straight. There was no room for discussion. And because Dom knew how the industry worked he bit his tongue and tried not to cause too many waves. 

It didn’t mean he didn’t suffer in silence because he had a massive, stupid crush on his straight friend. 

It was late before the activity in the house started to wane. Dom was stretched across Colson’s bed on his stomach, arms wrapped around a pillow while Colson idly strummed his acoustic guitar. Dom recognized the melody as an Oasis song and he couldn’t help but smile. It was little things like that which made Dom realize that Colson listened to him when he spoke. The room smelled like sandalwood and the high-quality marijuana that Colson was so fond of. Drugs were not something that Dom fucked with. It messed with his ADHD in a bad way. When he and Colson were together, Colson laid off the cocaine and stuck with weed and alcohol. Dom didn’t mind. 

“I should probably go home,” Dom said, though he made no move to actually get up. 

Colson’s eyes cut to him and he gave a small smirk. “Why? What’re you gonna do there you can’t do here?”

He had a good point. Everything he could do at home he could do here, including recording songs in the studio Colson had in his house. It was one of Dom’s favorite places to be. 

“Just figured you might be sick of my face.” 

Colson rolled his eyes. He reached for the blunt that he’d left in the ashtray on the nightstand, still lit, and took a long drag from it. Sometimes Dom’s lungs hurt just watching Colson smoke. 

“If I was sick of you I’d have told you.”

That was also a good point. Colson was not someone who minced words. He pretty much told you what he thought of you with little regard for consequence. Dom admired Colson for that; he was fortunate that he had not been on the receiving end of his ire. 

Colson set the guitar aside and snuffed out the blunt in the ashtray. He moved to lie back against the bed next to Dom, his eyes on the ceiling. They were silent for several moments but it wasn’t uncomfortable. It rarely was. They had been here before, lying in Colson’s bed after he was baked and feeling philosophical. Dom loved Colson’s beautifully tragic mind. 

“You ever wanna do something but you’re too much of a chicken shit to go through with it?” Colson said. 

Dom took a moment to consider whether the question was rhetorical or not before he said, “All the time. It’s kinda par for the course being a musician, innit?” 

Colson shrugged. “Guess so.” 

“What’re you on about, mate?” Dom didn’t think it had anything to do with music. “What could possibly have you all tied up in knots?” 

For a long time, Colson didn’t say anything and Dom felt his heart lodge into his throat. Dom had never known Colson to hesitate about something he wanted, and he was almost positive this was about a person. Another beautiful woman in a long line of women that wanted to be Colson Baker’s next girlfriend. Dom didn’t blame them. Hell, he wanted to be Colson Baker’s next girlfriend and that was never going to happen. 

“Nothing,” Colson said finally. “Forget about it.” 

Dom propped himself up on his elbows and stared at his friend, an eyebrow arched. “No way. You don’t get to bring something like that up and then tell me to forget it. What’re you talking about, Colson?”

Colson brow knit. “Just hate the fact that there are still some things I can’t do because it would fuck up literally everything.” 

“I mean...unless you’re planning to go all mental and burn down Interscope I can’t think of anything you could do that would fuck up everything,” Dom said gently. It brought a small grin to Colson’s lips. “Seriously. It can’t be that bad.” 

The vibe in the room had shifted from comfortable to something Dom couldn’t quite put his finger on. It took him a moment to realize the vibe was nervousness, and that it was coming from Colson. Dom blinked at his friend, concern inching its way into his consciousness. What was Colson thinking that could have him nervous? He was Colson Baker; he didn’t get nervous and weird about things. 

It happened so suddenly, so fast, Dom didn’t have time to react before Colson’s lips were on his. Dom stiffened in surprise, his mind devolving into a swirling mass of confusion and delight and terror. He ought to push Colson away, ought to ask him what the fuck he thought he was doing and that he couldn’t just kiss him without permission. 

But Dom couldn’t bring himself to do either and when Colson’s lips moved against his, his body betrayed him and responded in kind. 

It was tentative at first, as though Colson was still giving him the opportunity to push him away and call this off. Instead, Dom’s fingers found their way into blond hair and he deepened the kiss, parting his lips so Colson’s tongue could slip into his mouth. It brought an involuntary moan from Dom as a shiver moved down his spine and settled low in his belly. Dom had thought of kissing Colson about a thousand times, spent nights just before falling asleep wondering what it would feel like along with other things. His 2am fantasies had not done Colson’s kiss any justice at all. 

Dom would have continued kissing Colson for as long as possible if not for the annoying need to breathe. He broke the kiss, leaning away from Colson so he could search his face for...something. Dom wasn’t sure what it was he was looking for. 

“What the fuck was that?” he said, voice barely above a whisper. 

“What the fuck do you think it was? I kissed you,” he retorted. 

“Obviously but why?” 

He couldn’t wrap his mind around it. He could still feel Colson’s lips on his, the taste of smoke and something sweet on his tongue. Dom’s heart was beating so hard against his ribs he thought Colson might hear it. And then there was the fact that all the blood in his body seemed to be rushing between his legs and he was half hard just from kissing Colson. How pathetic was that? 

“Because I wanted to,” Colson said. “Because it’s all I’ve been thinking about for I don’t know how fucking long. I was talking about you, Dom.” 

Dom frowned, feeling his chest clench uncomfortably. “Fucking up everything for you isn’t exactly a compliment, Colson.” 

Colson shook his head. “That’s not what I meant. It wouldn’t be you that fucks up my career. It’d be me. It’d be the fact that I want you so fucking bad but no one would ever be able to know. My team would fucking drop me like a bad habit.” 

Sitting up, Dom found himself just that much more confused. Nothing made a whole lot of sense at the moment. There had never been a time when he allowed himself to believe Colson was anything but heterosexual because the reality of it would just hurt more. 

But Colson was lying next to him, telling Dom that he wanted him so bad that he’d risk a lot and it felt like falling. 

“I don’t understand,” Dom said. “You’ve never...you’re not…”

“Gay? No, I’m not.” 

“Not gay. I was gonna say queer but...that doesn’t make any fucking sense either.”

Colson studied him for a moment and Dom felt like he was under a microscope. He was attempting to work out this puzzle, to put the pieces in order but every time he got close they seemed to scatter again. This was absolutely fucking mental. He pinched himself to see if he was dreaming. Nope. Definitely not dreaming because that had hurt. 

“Does it have to make sense?” Colson asked. “What’s your gender got to do with anything? Yeah, okay...maybe I haven’t gone out of my way to seek out a dude to fuck around with in the past but you’re different, Dom. You’re...well, you’re fucking amazing and that’s all that matters.” 

Dom was silent as those words sank in, as he tried to wrap his brain once more around something he’d previously thought was completely impossible. Colson had just kissed him. Colson had just told him he wanted him. And Dom had no fucking idea how he felt about any of it. 

“Sorry, this is just a lot to take in,” he said. “I...you really fucking shocked me, mate.” 

Colson sat up then, a hand reaching to cup Dom’s cheek. Colson had shown him affection before but this felt like something completely different. It felt almost intimate and it set Dom’s nerves on fire. 

“Don’t think about it so much,” Colson murmured as he ran his thumb along Dom’s lower lip. “Unless you don’t want me back.” 

“No. No, that’s not it at all.” Dom shook his head. He drew in a shaky breath. “Completely the opposite.” 

“Then what’s the problem?” 

“Everything you just said five minutes ago about how it could fuck everything up.” 

Colson nodded. “Yeah, it could but it doesn’t make me want you any less. Question is...are you willing to risk it for me like I’m willing to risk it for you?” 

Dom’s heart was screaming that yes, he was willing to risk it all for Colson; however, it was at complete opposition with his head. 

Colson leaned forward and kissed him for a second time and any concern he might have had about risk and their careers flew out the window. It was too easy to fall into that kiss, to lose himself in the taste of Colson’s mouth and the way his hair felt like silk against his fingers. Colson’s tongue slid against his own and he shivered. It was broken a moment later though Colson’s lips didn’t stray far, tracing along Dom’s jaw and the side of his neck. Dom tilted his head to the side, eyelashes fluttering as he sucked his bottom lip between his teeth. It felt nice, better than nice, and he was enjoying it a little too much. 

Colson’s hands slipped beneath the hem of his shirt and Dom gasped, pulling away from his friend. Surprise was evident on Colson’s face. 

“Sorry, it’s just...you know I’m not a girl,” Dom said. 

“Are you serious?” Colson replied, incredulous. “Dom, I’m well fucking aware that you don’t have tits or a vagina and I’m good with that. I literally do not care about that. Got it?” 

Dom nodded dumbly, feeling embarrassed to the point he wanted to sink into the floor. He realized he was worrying too much about this. He hadn’t initiated this, hadn’t been the one to make the first move. If Colson didn’t want this to happen then he wouldn’t have started it.  
Fuck it. Why should he have any shame? Colson wanted to fuck him and he wanted Colson to fuck him. 

A wicked grin spread across his features and he brought his hands up to place against Colson’s chest, shoving him back against the bed so he could crawl on top of him. A surprised laugh left Colson as Dom straddled his waist, Colson’s hands sliding up his thighs and stopping at his waist. 

“That’s what I’m talkin’ about,” he said. “I knew you’d see things my way.” 

Dom rolled his eyes, a soft burst of laughter leaving him. He rolled his hips forward, cursing the layers of clothing between the two of them. “Like you haven’t known all along that I’ve had a crush on you.” 

“You ain’t as subtle as you think you are.” 

He didn’t have time to respond before Colson surged forward, wrapped an arm around his waist and rolled them both so Dom’s back was pressed to the mattress. Colson leaned in as though he meant to kiss Dom, then veered to the side so his teeth dug gently into the skin of his neck, bringing a pleased gasp out of him. Colson’s hands were under his shirt again, hiking it up over Dom’s chest and belly, fingers warm against his skin. He leaned up then, helping Colson divest him of the clothing that then found its way onto the floor. 

“Get yours off, too,” he said. “It’s not fair otherwise.” 

Colson smirked at him before reaching behind his head and tugging the white tank top he wore off. It joined Dom’s shirt on the floor. 

Dom had seen Colson without a shirt dozens of times and admired the tattoos inked into his skin. Some of them made sense, others didn’t. One day, Dom was going to point out each of Colson’s tattoos and ask about them. Right now, he wanted to trace the lines of them with his tongue. 

Gentle fingertips glided down the length of Colson’s chest, brushing over his right nipple, eliciting a shiver from him. Dom smirked faintly before he leaned up, his teeth nipping at Colson’s prominent collar bone. Then he ran his tongue over the slight indentations left behind. 

Colson’s hips pressed towards his and through their clothes Dom could feel he was already hard. A smirk formed over his features, satisfied to know he was the cause of it. This might be a one time thing for them, might be just a desperate desire to delve into something hedonistic to quell curiosity. Dom recognized that, understood it, didn’t expect that in the morning he was going to be able to call Colson his boyfriend. The rational part of his brain told him to stop before things got too far. It was a bad idea because their friendship might not survive it. Dom’s heart might not survive it. 

It didn’t stop him from reaching for the waistband of Colson’s pants and pushing them down past his hips. He was surprised when Colson suddenly grabbed his wrist, stopping him from pushing them any farther. 

“You first,” he said, his voice a low rumble. 

“You sure?” 

“Yeah.” 

Dom swallowed thickly and lay back against the pillows as Colson’s mouth descended onto his collar, teeth scraping along the skin and bringing a soft gasp from him. His legs parted so Colson’s slim waist fit more easily against his own body, his fingers moving through dyed blond hair that had grown out so much lately. Dom loved Colson’s hair like this. He would be sad when Colson finally cut it. For now, he would enjoy the way it felt slipping between his fingers as Colson’s mouth trailed wet kisses down his sternum. Dom bit down on his lower lip, eyes following every move as Colson reached his belly. 

It was surreal how confident Colson seemed even if Dom was absolutely sure Colson had never been with another guy. He was tempted to ask if Colson knew how this was supposed to go when teeth suddenly bit into his left nipple. 

Dom gasped in surprise, his back arching into the painful pleasure that shot through his body. “Fuckin’ hell,” he moaned. His fingers tightened in Colson’s hair. 

“You like that?” Colson’s voice was smug, his grin even more so. He flicked his tongue over Dom’s nipple. “Sensitive.” 

“Blow me,” Dom said, though there was no real vitriol in his words. 

“Oh, I fucking intend to do just that.”

He wasn’t prepared for Colson’s hands at the waist of his pants or the way his body seemed to act all on its own when his hips lifted from the bed allowing Colson to strip them off. Dom wasn’t someone who was generally embarrassed to be seen naked. His friends had seen him naked more than once during touring and he often ended up on social media in nothing but his underwear. But being naked in front of Colson, his cock hard with a bead of pre-come at the head, had his stomach churning slightly. 

Colson sat back on his knees between Dom’s legs, blue eyes wandering down his naked body and his expression inscrutable. Dom would have given anything in that moment to be a mindreader, to know what Colson was thinking or how he was feeling. Was he going to change his mind? Was he turned off by Dom’s body because it lacked the feminine curves and assets he was used to. He felt like he couldn’t breathe and it took everything in his power not to shove Colson away and wrap himself in a sheet. 

“Relax,” Colson said, more gently than Dom would have expected. “Why are you so nervous? It’s just me.” 

“That’s exactly why. This is...fuck...it’s just a little overwhelming. You’re my friend, Colson,” he replied, “and you don’t fuck blokes.” 

Colson sighed, the fingertips of his right hand stroking down the inside of Dom’s thigh. “Do you want me to stop? We can. It’s not like I’m gonna force you into something you don’t want. I’m a lot of things but I’m not that kinda guy.” 

“Don’t be a fucking twat. I know that.” Dom had never once thought that Colson wouldn’t stop if he asked. “I’m just still trying to wrap my head around it. This is all a bloody surprise.” 

The dim lighting of the room didn’t hide Colson’s smirk. He didn’t say anything as his lips pressed to the inside of Dom’s thigh, just below his knee. He closed his eyes as he ran the tip of his tongue down the expanse of smooth white skin, occasionally sinking his teeth in to leave marks behind that would fade by the morning. 

Dom couldn’t help the breathless moans that left him as Colson’s mouth got closer to the place he wanted it most without giving in. An impatient groan left him as he propped himself on his elbows, chewing on his lower lip as Colson nuzzled into the patch of hair at his pelvis and breathing him in. It was almost too much to watch and he was so hard it was bordering on painful. 

“Colson,” he all but whimpered. “Stop being a fucking tease.” 

Colson huffed a soft laugh against his hip. “Impatient much?” 

He felt like he was going to explode if Colson didn’t touch him soon. Dom let out a frustrated groan, one hand moving to the sheets beneath him to grip so tightly his knuckles turned white. It was like Colson enjoyed seeing him half wrecked. He probably did. It made Dom want to punch him as much as it made him want to kiss him. If Colson thought Dom wasn’t above begging to be fucked he was dead wrong. 

Then Colson’s tongue was against the head of his cock, licking up the pre-come that had leaked from him, and Dom let out a shameless moan, hips rising with the hope of more to come. Colson seemed content to oblige him this time as his mouth wrapped around the head of his dick. Dom’s eyes met Colson’s, the intent gaze in them causing him to shudder. It was almost too much for him and he lay back against the bed once more as Colson took him into his mouth, slowly, inch by inch. 

“Holy fuck,” Dom whined softly, his hands looking for any part of Colson he could touch. “That feels so fucking good.”

He couldn’t help the fact he was a talker, even during sex. Dom liked to let his lovers know what they did made him feel good, that the heat of Colson’s mouth wrapped around his erection was almost mind blowing. He couldn’t help that he was partially surprised that Colson seemed to know what he was doing, the way he hollowed his cheeks and kept his teeth from scraping against his shaft. If he didn’t know any better, he would think that perhaps Colson was lying about never fucking a guy before. 

Colson appeared to be a quiet lover in contrast to Dom’s shameless moans and expletives that fell from his lips as Colson sucked his dick. His fingers twisted in the sheets as Colson’s hands held firmly against his hips. Dom willingly acquiesced to the control Colson demanded. His legs fell open, giving Colson more access to his body to do with as he pleased. 

A surprised cry left him when he felt Colson reach between his legs and trace his hole with the tip of his finger. For a brief second, Dom was worried Colson was going to try and fuck him with his fingers without any lube but then the touch receded and he relaxed. Colson wasn’t stupid by any means. 

Colson's mouth released his cock with an obscene pop and grinned up at him. “There’s lube in the drawer. Grab it for me?” 

Dom shifted so he could reach the drawer and pulled it open. He rummaged around in the drawer until his fingers closed around a small plastic bottle. He checked to make sure it was lube before handing it to Colson. 

“You seem pretty confident about all this,” he commented. 

“Yeah, well, there’s this amazing thing called Google that answers a lot of questions.” Colson popped the cap on the bottle and poured a generous amount into the palm of his hand. “Ain’t technology grand?” 

“So you’ve been thinking about this for awhile?” 

“Something like that.” 

Colson closed the bottle and tossed it to the side. Dom bit down on his lower lip, knowing what came next and forced himself to remain relaxed. It wasn’t that he hadn’t done this before and he wasn’t normally so nervous. But this was Colson, his friend, and there was so much more at stake now. Still, he couldn’t bring himself to stop because he wanted it so much. Dom wanted Colson’s mouth on his dick, wanted Colson inside of him. Everything else could be figured out later. 

“Ready?” said Colson. “I’ll go slow.” 

Dom nodded, appreciating that Colson was giving him the chance to say no if he wanted to. Colson’s mouth was on him again, sucking at the head of his cock as a finger slowly slid inside of him. Dom groaned, eyes fluttering as his hips shifted slightly. It was always a bit uncomfortable at first but it would pass. 

“Fuck,” he moaned breathlessly. “It’s good. Keep going.” 

Colson released him in favor of pressing another kiss to the inside of his thigh, the gesture sweeter than Dom would have expected. 

The initial burn of being stretched open began to subside in time for Colson to add a second finger, curling them as though he was beckoning Dom. Long fingers brushed against the sweet spot inside of him and Dom’s back arched, his lips parting as pleasure washed through him. 

“Colson, oh God…” he keened, unable to help himself. “That feels so fucking good.” 

“I like hearing you say my name like that,” Colson said roughly, teeth nipping at the sensitive skin of Dom’s thigh. “I wanna hear you scream it when I fuck you.” 

Dom felt a dark chill move down his spine, his pupils blown wide with arousal. Every fantasy he’d ever had about Colson was becoming real. In that moment he would have done whatever was asked of him. 

“Fuck yes,” he smirked faintly down at his lover between his legs. “I want you to fuck me so bad, Colson. Please.” 

Colson’s fingers left his body abruptly, seemingly encouraged by Dom’s desire for him. Dom watched raptly as Colson stripped the rest of his clothes off and groaned at the sight of his dick. He wasn’t surprised that he was impressed with what Colson had to work with. 

“Grab a condom.” 

Once more, Dom was digging around in the nightstand drawer until he found a foil package and sat up. He ripped the packaging open with his teeth and removed the condom carefully. He smirked faintly up at Colson as he pinched the end and rolled it down the length of Colson’s erection, eliciting a moan from him. It was the first moan he’d really heard from Colson and it did things to him he couldn’t explain. 

Colson grabbed a pillow from the top of the bed. “Lie down and use this to prop your hips up.” 

“You’re fuckin’ bossy,” Dom said, though he did as he was told. “It’s kinda hot.” 

The soft laugh that came from Colson set his heart on fire as he laid back against the bed and placed the pillow under him to give Colson a better angle. 

Colson’s hands slid along his shins to the backs of his knees, hooking his hands there to bring Dom’s legs around his waist. If he had been nervous before, he wasn’t anymore. Not in the state of arousal he found himself, his cock impatient for release. Colson reached between them, grasping the base of his cock so he could guide himself toward Dom’s entrance. Dom sucked in a breath when he felt the head against his hole, anticipation shivering through him as he cupped the back of Colson’s neck and drew him down for a kiss. 

“Go on then,” he murmured against Colson’s lips. “Fuck me.” 

Then Colson was sliding into him and Dom cried out, his legs tightening around Colson’s waist as he was filled up. His hands were at Colson’s shoulder blades, blunt nails digging into his skin to leave crescent shaped marks behind. Colson was completely inside of him now, pausing to allow Dom to get used to the size of him. He pressed kisses to Dom’s jaw, teeth scraping at the bone. 

“You feel so fucking good, Dom,” he moaned softly against the curve of his jaw. 

Dom could only respond with a soft moan of his own, his hips rising experimentally from the bed to encourage Colson to move. 

“I’m ready. God, Colson, please.” 

His eyes closed as Colson’s forehead pressed against his shoulder, his body moving tentatively at first until Dom assured him the discomfort had passed. Dom’s hands slid up and down the length of Colson’s back, unable to stop himself from touching every part of his lover that he could reach. Colson’s breath was warm against his skin, a light layer of sweat forming over them as Colson’s pace increased. Dom bracketed Colson’s hips between his knees, hips meeting his lover’s thrust for thrust. He turned his head, seeking Colson’s mouth for a messy kiss that only lasted a moment because of their heavy breaths. 

Colson shifted then, bearing his weight on his forearms as he slowed for a moment, eyes studying Dom intently. 

“Are you okay?” he asked softly. 

“Yes,” Dom breathed. “Don’t stop. It feels so good.” 

Colson’s forehead pressed to his and their eyes closed, their lips only centimeters apart. Colson’s angle changed and Dom gasped as the head of Colson’s cock touched that spot inside of him, his mind blotting out everything that wasn’t pleasure. A salacious moan emanated from Colson as Dom’s body tensed around him; it shook him to the core.

“Come for me, Dom. I want to see it.” 

Dom bit back the desire to protest as Colson leaned away from him, taking away any more opportunities to be kissed. Blue eyes were on him again, a hand wrapped around his cock as Colson thrust into that spot. Dom’s body tensed as his orgasm crested and then rushed through him all at once and he cried out as he came, white stripes painting his chest and belly. 

“God, you’re so fucking hot,” Colson said through gritted teeth, his brow knit as he tried to hold off his own release until he couldn’t any longer. 

He felt Colson’s body tense beneath his hands, reveled in the shameless moan that fell from Colson’s lips as he came. Dom thought it was a shame that they had used a condom, a shame that he didn’t get the pleasure of feeling Colson’s come inside of him. Next time, perhaps. 

Colson’s body all but collapsed against his and Dom’s fingers once more found their way into his hair. He nuzzled into the side of Colson’s neck, Colson’s breath warm against his skin as he shivered through the aftermath. It took him several moments before he found his voice, before he felt like it wouldn’t break when he spoke. 

“Didn’t expect that when I showed up three days ago.” 

“Shut the fuck up,” Colson laughed, leaning back so he could kiss Dom gently. “Didn’t exactly plan things to go down like this but you know...no regrets.”

“No regrets,” Dom echoed. 

Colson moved then, his softened cock slipping out of him and leaving Dom with a strangely empty feeling. He watched as Colson carefully removed the condom, tied it off and pitched it into a wastebasket near the bed. 

“Next time we can skip that if you want.” he said. 

Dom couldn’t help but smirk. “Most definitely.” 

“Would it be weird to ask if you wanted to shower with me?” Colson said, looking between Dom and the bathroom door.

Dom shrugged. “Probably. But everything about this is kinda weird so why stop now? We’re weird.” 

“Point taken.” 

Sitting up, Dom did his best to ignore the soreness in his body and reached for Colson to pull him into another kiss before his lover could get away from him. It was broken a moment later and Colson nudged him. 

“You go first,” he said. 

Dom slipped out of the bed, no longer concerned about being completely naked in front of Colson even as a lewd comment came out of his mouth. 

Rolling his eyes, Dom flipped him off just before entering the bathroom. He couldn’t quite help the smile plastered to his face. 

There was going to be a next time.

**Author's Note:**

> Just had this little plot bunny burning in my brain. This isn't meant to be taken seriously. Just some good ol' smut for your reading pleasure. :) Hope you enjoyed it.


End file.
